The Return Home
by HollyRose93
Summary: Chris and Jill return home after the Mansion Incident. They both learn that they have something worth fighting for.. each other.


This is my first story, hope you like it.

* * *

It was 6am, the sun was rising in the far distance of the Arkley Forest. It was a horrific night for the Remaining S.T.A.R.S teams members, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Brad Vickers as they fought for their survival in an old mansion located in the somewhere in the Arkley Mountains, not far from Raccoon City. After bearly escaping the mansion in a helicopter piloted by Brad Vickers, the S.T.A.R.S members sat in silence, in deep thoughts about what they had encountered and had learnt within a few hours of this living nightmare. Barry sat there looking at a photo he had pulled from his front pocket,

"Just to think.. Wesker.. would've killed us all.. including my family.. I owe you one Chris.. thanks.." Barry said wiping a tear from his face

Chris looks up at Barry and says "It's over now.. you don't have to worry about now, Wesker's dead. And your family are safe, we've survived that's all that matters now"

he slowly looks over at Rebecca laying on her side facing towards Chris, next to Barry fast asleep. Her Slow breaths remind him of his little sister Claire. He leans back and takes a deep breath, and lets it out, he feels a sudden pressure on his shoulder, Jill's head had fallen against Chris' shoulder while she slept, Chris looks at her then looks at the sun rise as he slowly rests his head on her head and closes his eyes to sleep. After the short flight back to Raccoon City the remaining S.T.A.R.S members where taken to the Hospital for treatments for there wounds they had got, then they were taken back to the Raccoon City Police Department (RPD) for debriefing on what had happened in the Arkley Mansion. They had spent 5 hours explaining what had happened and who was responsible for the destruction of the mansion and the mysterious creatures roaming the forest. They had no evidence to prove that the pharmaceutical company Umbrella was behind the whole outbreak in dangerous creatures and mutations. Umbrella had gotten away with everything. Chief Brian Iron's Gave the S.T.A.R.S members a few days off to recover from their traumatic experience, they were finally on their way home!

One by one they were taken home to their loved ones, Barry with his wife and two daughters, Rebecca with her parents, Brad to his girlfriend, Chris to his sister.. Jill on the other hand, lives alone in her apartment. As Jill arrived home she looked at the home she thought she'd never return to. As she locked the door behind her she felt a sense of seclusion and security. She glanced around the apartment thinking to herself "_I could have been killed if it wasn't for.. C-Chris.._" she looked down at her hands covered in blood from her fellow dead S.T.A.R.S members. She slid down the door and sat on the floor with her head in her knees crying softly.. A few minutes have past and Jill had finally stopped crying, she got up off the floor and took a slow walk to the bathroom where she took off her blood stained S.T.A.R.S uniform and threw them in the away. She stepped into the steamy hot shower and washed the blood and dirt off her body. When she got out the shower she walked to the bedroom to put on her blue vest tank top, a pair of white shorts and a pair of grey socks. She sat down on the sofa in front of her TV and started watching a documentary.

Jill couldn't focus on what she was watching, only the nightmare she had just lived through..'_Wesker.. betrayed us.. he kidnapped me and locked me in a cell to capture Chris.. I was bait..'_

"_is everyone alright?" Jill asked between breaths_

_Chris and Wesker both nodded _

"_Barry? Where's Barry?" Chris asked in confusion as they all looked around the hall_

"_he's..." Wesker started then was cut off by Jill_

"_No!"_

_'Bang' _

_everyone turned around to see where the gun shot came from_

"_what was that?" Jill announced_

_Chris turned to face them looking at how scared Jill was he had to do something "I'll go check it out" _

_She looked at him with worry, she opened her mouth to say something when she got cut off by Wesker _

"_alright, Jill and I will stay and secure this area." Chris nodded and gave Jill a quick look and smile as he headed to where the gun shot came from_

"_Chris.." she said. He turned round to look at her "Take Care.." He gave her another smile then looked to the floor "yeah.." he turned once more and walked through the double doors leading into the dinning room. _

_She watched him as the door closed behind him, she let out a small sigh then looked at Wesker_

"_Jill if you could start by unlocking that blue door behind us, I'll look around here" _

"_okay" Jill Nodded in response_

_as she turned to head towards the door she was grabbed from behind she tried to get away but couldn't she tried to scream but was silenced by a white cloth covering her mouth and nose. She tried to fight back but became limp and fell to the floor._

"_Never let your guard down Jill" Wesker said with a laugh. He picked her up and carried her away._

Suddenly her phone started to ring waking her up from her thought, she jumped slightly.

"Hello..." she said quietly

"Jill.. it's Chris, how are you?" the voice said on the other line

"Chris!?" Jill Replied with excitement

"Do you want me to come over? I think we could both do with some company" Said Chris

"yeah OK, thanks Chris.." Jill said with a tears in her eyes

"alright.. be there in 20" Chris said then hung up.

Jill sat there wiping the tears from her eyes waiting for Chris to arrive, she thought to herself "how did we survive that horror? If it wasn't for Chris.. I.. I'd be dead..."

When Chris arrived she opened the door and threw herself at him, placing her arms over his muscular shoulders as she held him tightly

"It's alright.. You're OK now.." Chris said whilst placing his arms around Jill's waist. After the greeting they both walked inside with Chris' arm over Jill's shoulders.

"Sit down I'll make us a drink" Chris said whilst walking into the kitchen.

She looks at him with a warming smile then turns to face the TV and changes the channel to the Raccoon City News

"_A Mansion in the Arkley Mountains had suffered from a fuel leak and exploded in the early hours today"_ the news reporter said,

Chris return with two glasses of red wine. He handed a glass to Jill and sat down next to her, she was staring at the news until Chris had enough and turned the TV off and looked at her.

"This is only the beginning of Umbrella's threat.. I'm going to put an end to Umbrella, you with me.. partner?"

she looked at him, he's hazel eyes seemed to have a glow to them which made her feel warm inside "Ye.. Yes.. I'm with you.."

Jill said then gently resting her head on Chris' shoulder to sleep. he looks at Jill as she sleeps

"we will put an end to this nightmare.. together" Chris whispered. he kiss' her head and rests his head on hers and closes his eyes to sleep..

The next morning, Chris slowly opened his eyes and the sun beaming into the living area, he notices Jill's not sleeping next to him nor is she in her bed

"Jill?" he called out

there was no reply so he got up and walked around the apartment looking for her. _"maybe she's gone to get some fresh air?" _he thought to himself. He shock a worry feelings away and headed for the bathroom to use the toilet.

"OH MY GOSH! CHRIS! GET OUT!" Jill Screamed at the top of her voice which knocked Chris off balance and he fell into the shower and fell onto a naked Jill.

"J-Jill!?" he face suddenly turned bright red

"CHRIS! Get off Me! And get out!" Jill Shouted as her face also turned red

Chris pushed himself off her and closed his eyes and backed out of the shower his clothes were dripping wet and all he could do was try and head for the door with his eyes shut.

"Jill! I'm so sorry I thought you was out" he explained whilst bumping into the toilet. upon finding the door he ran out of the bathroom into the living area

"shit" he whispered to himself

a few minutes past Chris was sitting in front of the TV watching the news _"The mansion indecent in the Raccoon Forest has been proven as a terrorist attack. Stand by for more news on the subject"_

The bathroom door slowly opened as Jill peered her head to see where Chris was. She spots him engrossed in the news and sneaks out behind him. "you shouldn't be watching that" she said and switched of the TV

"nothing else interests me.. by the way it's great to see you in clothes" he says whilst blushing slightly

Jill blushed back at the little misunderstanding in the shower. Jill was wearing a black tank top with blue denim jeans with her hair brushed back.

"you walked in on me" Jill laughed, "besides what was you doing in there?"

Chris remembered how foamy and wet Jill was when he fell on top of her, it made his heart pound in his chest which made him start to flush.

"I needed to use the toilet, I thought you was out?" Chris laughed

Jill gave a wink to Chris then turned and walked to the kitchen

"would you like a coffee?"

"no thanks, I'm good" Chris replied whilst raising his mug to Jill

She turned away to make herself tea, as she grabbed the fridge handle something caught her eye. A photo. A photo of the S.T.A.R.S Team a weak before their nightmare. It was Jill's favourite picture it had both Alpha and Brave team posing in front of a helicopter. Tears started to fill up her light blue eyes, too frightened to let them fall

"_Joseph.. Richard.. Kenneth.. Forest.. Enrico.. Edward.." She thought to herself_

Chris looked over at her to see what was taking so long to see her just standing there staring at the photo, he got up and walked over to her. she didn't show the slightest attention to Chris as he walked behind her. He stood there looking at the photo, he felt anger boil up from inside

"we'll avenge them, don't worry Jill" snapping Jill from her thoughts as she turned around a single tear fell from her beautiful eyes. She threw her arms around Chris' waist and rested her head in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her simple frame and held her close. The sound of his heart beat was soothing for Jill

"Umbrella's gunna pay for what they have done.. to many lives have been lost.." Chris said in hope to give her strength. she lifted her head to look at him. Hazel to blue.

"Chris.. I'm with you all the way.. I promise not to cry anymore, okay.."

"It's Okay.. were partners, if you want to cry then cry?"

"it's a sign of weakness.. I cant be weak" Jill said as she turned her head away from Chris

"it's what makes you human.." he said cupping her chin in his fingers and pulling her eyes upon his

"I have never known Jill Valentine to be weak?" He said with a smile

Jill returned the smile and started to flush.

"I'm only weak when I'm not with you Chris.." She stated and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the living area and grabbing files she had brought home from the Mansion

"This is where we start" she said as she threw a blue diary on the coffee table

"now that's the Jill I know" he laughed and picked up the book and started to read.


End file.
